


visions in bird's eye view

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Wolf in the Meadow [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: ??? kind of!, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Soft Jacob, no i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: Jacob never thought the day would come that he truly enjoyed coming home- even in his adult life. However, a woman who loves him and an unborn daughter waiting for him at his cabin made everything so much more different- in the best of ways.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wolf in the Meadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	visions in bird's eye view

**Author's Note:**

> title from Morphine by Lights. but is Jacob disgustingly soft in this? Yes! is the softness because of the fact he's a dad to be? Yes! am I sorry? NO, because this man deserves some lovin' and softness!

Jacob walked into the cabin, taking note of the silence as he did. The only noise he was able to hear was the fire crackling softly and his judge, Ares walking into the cabin behind him. For just a moment, it caused Jacob to worry, given the last time he had come home to silence, he found Harley collapsed against one of the walls, hands pressed to her side and clothes soaked in her blood as Alex, one of his former soldiers and once Harley's closest friend stood in front of her, literally prepared to deliver the killing blow to both Harley and his unborn daughter. 

But now, judging by how Harley's judge, Lady, happily darted out of the bedroom to greet Jacob, everything was fine. He heard her playful yaps and soft barks as she approached Ares, causing Jacob to laugh before he shut the door and tossed his keys onto the table, shaking his coat to loosen any snow before he took it off, hanging it beside the door, next to Harley's own. His boots came off next, leaving them by the door as he went ahead and laid his handgun down before he was finally able to go check on Harley as she slept in their room. Or he hoped she was sleeping- sometimes he'd come home and she'd be separating their baby's clothes just to put them back in the dresser, or- much, much to Jacob's displeasure, rearranging (or attempting to) the furniture in Evelyn's nursery.

As he leaned against the doorframe, Jacob realized that he had yet to get used to the sight of the woman he loved curled up in the middle of his bed- and now, just weeks, maybe (as Jacob secretly hoped) just **_days_ **from their daughter's arrival- and, he found himself in disbelief at being able to physically see how much his child had grown. 

He remembered when Harley had first joined him, when she first joined the Project and his family; then, she was only four months along then; and there was barely even a swell of her stomach that, to him and Harley alone, showed what they had done just weeks prior. He'd been watching every day since then, waiting for the moment that his child made _herself_ known to everyone else.

Now that that day had come and gone, Jacob found himself amazed every day since then as he watched his little girl grow stronger, day by day. Seeing the evidence of his child go from a barely there swell that was hard to notice by anyone aside from him, to a bump that would literally get in Harley's way when she did something as simple as turning around (commonly causing him to laugh, earning an annoyed look from Harley).

Though, it had been far from easy in those early days for both of them- and it simply got harder and harder on Harley. Just barely two months into her joining him and the Project, there was the retaliation attack- which is what left Harley scarred both physically and mentally; and the memory of that day lingered in Jacob’s mind. Most nights, he found himself waking in a cold sweat thanks to dreams- nightmares, really- of which he reached Harley too late and he lost her and their daughter both.

But each time that Jacob came home from a busy day at the vet center to Harley was something he was _thankful_ for after that day, and waking up beside her after the bad dreams was a relief further solidified when he'd roll over and place a hand on Harley's stomach, feeling the strong kicks from his daughter that assured him that she, and her mother, were both fine.

He now found some small joy in the things that he felt most men took for granted.

Jacob was forcefully drawn from his thoughts as he heard Harley yawn, followed by a soft call of his name. He pushed himself off of the doorframe and approached the bed, first resting his hand on the side of Harley's head, noting how she barely stirred at his touch.

"Hey, Peach. You sleep all day?"

Harley's reply was just a soft hum, pulling the throw blanket that she was covered up with tighter around her. Jacob laughed quietly, leaning down to kiss the side of her head.

“Not gonna answer me?”

"Nope. Lady was up here earlier- don't know when she hopped down."

"She came to greet me when I got home. That damn brat judge of yours heard the door open and she was out here in a heartbeat. Let me know that you were good, then laid in front of the fire with Ares."

Harley wordlessly responded again, just a subtle nod of her head but now opened her eyes, giving Jacob a half smile before raising an arm up- moving the blanket as she moved-, scooting just slightly back as best she could, thanks to her bump

"Come lay down with us. Pumpkin heard you talkin' and got real active."

" _Pumpkin_. You know... had a soldier ask me the other day if that was our girl's name because all you've ever called her is pumpkin. Anthony cracked up and before I could even ask him why, it hit me. _Pumpkin Seed_."

Jacob couldn't help but smile when Harley laughed, noticing how it brought a smile to her face. He wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with her- at least, he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, but he knew her smile was a factor. Her smile and her ability to make him feel things were truly okay now.

He finally moved to lie down beside her, moving carefully as he did so. Harley yawned before settling into a comfortable position laying in front of him. She sought out his hand, bringing it up to her lips, kissing his knuckles before clearing her throat.

"Our girl is gettin' so big, Jake." Harley murmured, eyes still closed as she moved closer to Jacob, her forehead pressed against his chest. Jacob knew she'd been exhausted the last few days, and more than anything, he'd indulge her on days like the current one; when she asked him to lie down with her. Something domestic- something that made them both feel normal, it seemed.

"Yeah... yeah, I can tell. I can't believe how close we are to her being here, kitten. It... seems like we've waited a lifetime to meet her."

"Think we technically have, Jake. But, hey. I'm 38 weeks today- we're literally in the home stretch, Jacob. I'm really pullin' for her getting here on Valentine's Day... that'd be kind of sweet, wouldn't it? Our baby girl- your _little love_ \- here on Valentine's Day."

"Mm. Maybe we'd have a reason to give a shit about that day if she did get here then. How's she been for you today? Give you any trouble?"

"Nah- hell, Jake, she ain’t got any room left I don’t reckon. But it’s just… she's just heavy and my back hurts... so fuckin' bad. Probably why I've stayed curled up in bed all damn day."

Jacob snorted, pressing his lips softly against her forehead as he lightly trailed his fingers along the skin of her stomach, looking down and watching as Evelyn responded to his touch with a roll, then a kick. Though he'd never tell Harley- or anyone, really-, these were the moments that Jacob enjoyed the most. Over the last few months, he'd loved watching Harley's body change in order to carry their daughter. To him, it showed that his child was strong, that nothing was wrong with her. Though he knew things could still go wrong and sometimes he even feared what would happen when Harley gave birth, he always chose to enjoy these moments with his girls that came late in the day.

"I know, pup. You're runnin' out of room in there. Stay put a little while longer, though- let your momma rest a little more before you really get to keep her up."

"Daddy needs sleep, too, pumpkin," Harley whispered, then placed her hand on top of his, finally looking at him, "because you don't sleep for shit anymore, Jake- don’t you look at me like that, I’m right and ya know it."

Jacob grunted in response- he knew he couldn't fight her on that- he never told her what woke him up most nights, just gave her a quick kiss on her forehead or temple with soft words to coax her back to sleep. Though, some nights Harley was awake and helping him before he'd even have words to explain what happened. 

"I'll work on it. How 'bout that?" 

“Uh-huh. I’ll believe that when I see it, Jake. I'll hold ya to it."

Jacob laughed in response, because he knew Harley well at this point- she meant it. Yet he sighed as the two of them settled into silence, thinking of the day's events.

As Jacob laid beside Harley, listening to how her breath slowly evened out and she had no other words to say, which told him that she had drifted back off to sleep. His days at St. Francis had gradually gotten shorter and shorter thanks to Harley's pregnancy progressing into the last few weeks and his own want, his own need, to be close to Harley in case anything else happened. Some days, she was working at his side and those days soothed his anxieties and worries about the health of Harley and their child. Helped him feel more at ease knowing that at St. Francis, she and their daughter were more protected than at home, although one of Jacob's best Chosen- and now, Harley's best soldier- was usually with her. When Anthony was with Harley, it gave him a sense of comfort that he didn't know he needed. 

It let him know that Harley and Evelyn both were safe when he wasn't there to protect them.

Jacob felt the soft nudge at his hand, reminding him that it was all real.

"I know, pumpkin. I know. Like I said earlier, though... stay put. Let momma rest. She needs it pretty bad. And yeah, we can't wait to meet you, but..."

Jacob sighed, his thumb stroking Harley's side. This was how he spent most of his nights; Harley curled up beside him, asleep, as he spoke to their unborn daughter.

"It scares the hell out of me, pup. Never thought I'd be a dad... ever. Here I am, though. 47 years old and havin' my first kid. You sure as hell were a surprise."

Joseph's words echoed in his mind then; the day he had told his brothers about not only Harley but also their unborn daughter, Joseph didn't make much of a comment about anything aside from looking at his oldest brother, telling him that Evelyn was his saving grace. And Jacob knew there was some sort of truth in his words, but he also knew Joseph hadn't just meant Evelyn but included Harley when he spoke the statement that had stuck with Jacob for days after.

"Saving grace… guess Joseph was kind of right. Not that he is all too often," Jacob started, shifting slightly so he could look at Harley for a moment, barely pressing his lips to her forehead to not wake her up before another soft kick pulled his attention back to his unborn daughter, "but I believed him on this one thing. That's how you got your middle name, kid. _Grace_. Our baby Grace. Damn, John was right- I am gettin' soft."

"Like that's _bad_ ," Harley murmured, resting a hand on the side of his face to get him to look at her. Jacob hadn't even realized that she had woken up, and found himself wondering what all she heard until she spoke again.

"She loves you, Jake- so do I, but you already knew that. Your baby Grace adores you and she ain't even here yet. And honestly? I can't wait to be able to see her see _you_ for the first time."


End file.
